It Makes Me Angry
is chapter 88 of the Beelzebub manga. Summary In the Oga family’s living room, Lamia wraps Oga in so many bandages to the point of him looking like a mummy. She strangles one around his neck and scolds him for letting Hilda get injured. Feeling embarrassed, Kunieda offers to help Lamia with Oga’s bandages. Lamia tells her to go away and calls her ugly. Kunieda begins insisting to help, claiming she started the situation. Lamia asks her who she is, to which Kunieda asks if she’s another Demon. As Kunieda starts to feel more comfortable around Demons, Oga continues to struggle with Lamia’s bandages. In the kitchen, having tea with Alaindelon, Saotome apologizes to Oga’s stunned mother for the ruckus. Furcas opens the door from Oga’s bedroom where Hilda is resting. Kunieda and Lamia rush over to Furcas to find out how Hilda is, knocking Oga over on the way. Furcas explains that Hilda is not in a good condition, but no longer in danger. He claims that Kunieda’s early assistance saved Hilda. Kunieda claims she had no choice. Saotome comes and tells Kunieda to leave, now that they know how Hilda is. Claiming the root of the problem coming from Oga’s weakness, he gives a noogie to Oga’s head, insults him and tells him to come to school tomorrow. Oga becomes angry. Furcas reminds Saotome not to support Beelzebub too much, to which Saotome claims he has no choice since the principal told him to. Getting ready to leave Oga’s home, Kunieda notices Misaki walk by and thanks her for her hospitality while being amazed at her presence in her mind. Misaki whispers to Kunieda asking if she is the head of Red Tail. Embarrassed by the question, Kunieda quickly denies this, claiming to be a past leader instead. Misaki is apparently okay with Kunieda, feeling only nostalgia. It is revealed that Misaki was the very first head of Red Tail. Pretending this conversation never happened, Misaki rushes Oga to go home. Oga is upstairs undressing when he spots Hilda resting on his bed. Upon walking up to her, she suddenly wakes up and scolds him for being too close to her. She complains of Oga’s smelly bed and asks if Saotome left already. Oga claims he said he needed to go somewhere. Hilda apologizes to Oga, causing Oga to freeze. She claims that she was the one that let them down in their battle against Hecadoth. She tries to correct herself, but gets tired and falls asleep. Biking Kunieda home with Beelzebub, Oga feels angry over everyone seemingly able to know and act on their own while he only gets in the middle of everything. Kunieda checks with Oga that he really did pick up his baby. Oga explains what had happened since he picked up Beelzebub and recalls En coming to kill, which he didn’t seem to understand at first. He remarks that his inability to protect everyone makes him angry, including his own weakness, Hilda’s humbleness, Hecadoth and Saotome. Kunieda smiles at him with admiration. Oga expresses his will to become stronger to shut everyone up, to which Beelzebub gives a cry. Upon hearing Beelzebub agreeing with him, Oga tells him to shout louder, to which Kunieda reminds him that they’re in a residential area. Upon arriving at Kunieda’s home, Oga is surprised that her home is actually a temple. Kunieda thanks him for the ride and asks if he’ll go see Saotome. Oga denies this and proclaims that a man has pride he cannot let go of. From the top of the stairs, Kunieda’s grandfather scolds her granddaughter for being out late. He and Oga notice each other from earlier. Kunieda’s grandfather asks him what he wants. As Kunieda explains that he gave her a ride home, Oga visualizes Saotome crudely approaching him at school to teach him how to fight. Upon visualizing himself blasting Saotome to defeat, he gives off an evil smile and claims to Kunieda’s grandfather that he came for his training. As Kunieda tries to stop Oga tempting her grandfather, his grandfather starts to smile. The next day at Saint Ishiyama Academy, Yuka tells the class of her amazement with Kanzaki the night before. Figuring out that Tōjō amd Izuma fought each other and Kanzaki somehow came in and settled the problem, class Himekawa does not believe her story. Kanzaki approaches Yuka and prompts her not to repeat herself, and that a truly strong person is silent. Irritated, Tatsuya sarcastically calls Kanzaki cool. The students notice that Tōjō, Izuma, Oga and Kunieda are not in class. Furuichi explains to Nene that both went home together the night before. Both end up shocked thinking of Oga and Kunieda being together. Meanwhile, sitting with his feet on his desk, Saotome feels frustrated over Oga not showing up to school. Characters in order of appearance #Lamia #Tatsumi Oga #Aoi Kunieda #Beelzebub IV #Zenjūrō Saotome #Alaindelon #Oga's Mother #Furcas Rachmaninoff #Misaki Oga #Hilda #Ittōsai Kunieda #Yuka Hanazawa #Tatsuya Himekawa #Hajime Kanzaki #Nene Ōmori #Takayuki Furuichi #Chiaki Tanimura Navigation Category:Chapters